


pink twink and homo horse

by adachiscumsock



Category: Monster High
Genre: Biting, Blood, Car Sex, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut, crackship, it sucks towards the end hhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adachiscumsock/pseuds/adachiscumsock
Summary: —Neighthan and valentine fuck in a car, that’s it tbh[ALL CHARACTERS ARE DEPICTED AS PHYSICALLY 18+]
Relationships: Neighthan Rot/Kieran Valentine
Kudos: 24





	pink twink and homo horse

It was Saturday night, about 10 pm. The two had originally came over to Holt's place for a party, which wasn't a total waste. In the 10- maybe 20 minutes they were there, Neighthan and Valentine decided that getting drunk was more fun then trying to awkwardly interact with monsters that didn't like them. After a few Red Solos cups of who knows what, they wobbled outside to their car after Holt said they couldn't fuck in his room. 

Neighthan was ontop of Valentine in the front seat, the unicorn kissing all over his neck and anywhere else he could reach. Val pulled on his colorful hair and panted softly, his legs wrapped around the taller boy's waist. The windows of the small car started to fog up from all the heavy breathing. Not that neither of them noticed.

Neighthan starts to grind up against Val, holding his hips in place to create more fiction. The vampire moves his hips back against his, letting out a quiet whimper as he lays his head back against the seat. Neighthan keeps kissing his neck, moving down to the tender spot on his neck. 

Val feels him suck on that spot, letting out a louder noise. He squirms for a moment but Neighthan digs his nails into his pale hips, leaving red marks. He licks over the newly formed hickey, digging his teeth into the skin. 

Neighthan didn't have the typical zombie cravings for flesh but he did like that taste of Val's. The feel of it in his teeth and how smooth it is..

The hybrid pulls his hips closer to his as he sinks his teeth in further, breaking the pale pink skin. Valentine didn't mind, in fact he got turned on by it. A warning would've been nice though. 

He curses under his breath, his back arching as the taller boy sucks on the wound. He moves his head to the side, letting Neighthan lick up the rest of the blood. 

"Mm.." Val huffs, his body getting hot and flustered. He grabs his hand, placing it on his thigh. "M-my pants..please.." 

Skinny jeans weren't that comfortable on his lower region.

Neighthan moves his knee up onto the seat, pressing it up against his hard on.

"F-fuck~" Val shudders, closing his legs together as he grips the seat. "Neighthan.." 

"Yes, love?" The unicorn replies sweetly, starting to move his knee in a circular motion. Val starts to squirm again, his breathing getting heavy.

"P-please take off my pants.." He looks up, his face bright red and his pupils wide. "I need y-you.." He lies against the seat, feels himself get hot. He grabs Neighthan's shirt, resting his head on his chest. 

The teenager huffs and moves his leg away, undoing the top button of Valentine's pants. He quickly pulls them down as requested, his boxers along with them. The vampire sighs in relief, his dick twitching slightly. He releases the grip on Neighthan's shirt, still keeping his head on his chest.

"Is that better?" Neighthan chuckles at the reaction, grasping onto the base of Val's length. He gasps softly, bucking his hips against his hand.

"C-come on babe n-no foreplay.." Val whines, squirming in his seat. He closes his thighs around his hand and tries to scoot back.

"Awh why not? I'll need to loosen you up before we can do anything anyways." The unicorn uses his free hand to keep Val's legs apart, stroking him with the other one.

"Ah fuck.." He mutters under his breath, slightly arching his back. Neighthan starts to unbutton his shirt, kissing along the exposed part of his neck. Val shudders, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's neck.

Meanwhile inside..

Holt was standing by the window, staring outside as he sips from his red Solo cup. It was getting to that point of the party where everyone either wanted to play spin the bottle, go get high in the bathroom or lay on the ground due to how drunk they were. Shit was surprisingly calm.

A tipsy Heath walks over to him, lazily leaning on his shoulder.

"Hey Heath." He says casually.

"Heeey. Where's hic Val and t-the tall one?" 

"You mean Neighthan?"

"Mhmm."

"Outside in their car."

The elemental gives him a confused look. "Why? Did you kick them?"

"Not in a mean way, they were both intoxicated and tried to fuck in my room." Holt takes a sip from his cup.

"Laaame." Heath says, "I wanted to see who topped."

"Why do you think I'm by the window, their windows aren't tinted."

__________

After a complicated ten minutes of climbing into the backseat, Neighthan grabs a bottle of lube out of the glove box. He gets back ontop of Val and spends his legs apart, slicking up two fingers with the oily substance. Pressing them up to his entrance, Neighthan looks over at Val. 

He was flushed a dark red, heavily breathing as he looks back at his boyfriend. A bit of pre-cum leaks from his tip, his hips impatiently moving forward.

"Please Neighthan, y-you can't keep teasing me l-like thi- Ahh!" 

Val moans out, caught off guard by Neighthan pushing in. He pushes back on his fingers, letting out a soft whine. Neighthan catches on and starts to move in and out slowly.

"Nng f-fuck, m-more please." He digs his nails into the seat, closing his eyes. Usually he didn't might the slow, gentle pace but he was impatient. He wanted to get dicked down now. 

The unicorn does as requested and moves the pace of his hand faster. He starts to push in the second finger, causing Valentine to gasp. Neighthan goes for his neck again, nibbling on the skin as he pushes his fingers further. 

"F-fuck Neighthan right there!" He suddenly cries out, pre-cum dribbling from his tip. He tries to moves his hips back but gets stopped.

Neighthan smirks, wanting to tease his boyfriend. "Where?" He teasing asks as he brushes over the bundle of nerves again. 

"T-there please.." Valentine whines, really wanting him to continue. Instead the hybrid shakes his head and gives the spot another teasing poke.

"'There' isn't that specific love, i want to you to tell me what I'm touching." He says that last part lowly, staring directly at Valentine.

"My prostate for f-fuck's sake! Just keep touching it, I-I don't care what it's called." He looks away red faced, breaking eye contact. 

Satisfied with the answer, Neighthan starts to abuse the sensitive button with his long fingers, causing Valentine to squirm and get higher in volume. He moves his hands away from the seat and goes to touch himself but feels the sting of his hand getting smacked away.

He whines, "wh-why not?" He asks, well chokes out. 

"Because I don't want you to cum yet."

The vampire huffs and tries again, only to get his hand smacked harder.

"I said no." Neighthan says in a stern tone. He opens up his fingers and begins scissoring him, Val's eyes fluttering shut.  
"For someone who didn't want the foreplay, you're really enjoying this."

"Sh-shut up, y-you're such an assh- Ahh f-fuck! Nng.." The backtalk turned into a mess of moans and whimpers.

Even though this was rather entertaining watch, Neighthan couldn't deny that it made the blood rush straight to his dick. He mutters something under his breath and withdrawls his fingers. 

"Turn around please." He asks, grabbing the lube and pouring it onto his length. 

Valentine gets on his hands and knees, turning around with his ass towards Neighthan. He feels Neighthan grab his shoulders and pushes him down, his ass perked up as his top half was down against the leather seat. 

The unicorn lines himself up, his tip poking at his entrance. "You ready?"

Val mutters an 'mhm', giving a thumbs up afterwards.

Neighthan starts to slowly push in, a groan emitting from them both. Valentine sucks in a breath, feeling slight pain but not telling him to stop.

Everyone had made jokes left and right about Neighthan and his "horse dick".  
While it wasn't as long as his leg, it was bigger than average size. It was about 10 inches long and five inches thick. Luckily the zombie half tamed the horse/unicorn dna. Everytime they had "done it", Neighthan tried to as gentle as possible. Didn't mean it still didn't hurt. It just hurt a little less everytime.

Neighthan gets in half his length, stopping so Val can get used to it before thrusting in the rest. When he stops there's a whine from below.

"I-I want it all.." He asks in a begging tone, moving his hips back.

"Are you sure you can take it all?" Neighthan said half-teasingly, half-actual concern. Val was a virgin when they had started dating. (Yeah imagine how wonderful deflowering him was) He wasn't sure if he'd still hurt him somehow.

"I-I'm sure, I want every inch of it.." He spreads his legs out a bit, making it easier for his boyfriend. "Push it all in p-please." He says in a somewhat innocent but lewd tone.

Neighthan huffs and bites the inside of his check, holding back the urge to just ram into Val. He runs his hands along the teen's smaller frame, one of his hands grabbing his thigh. "Well since you asked so nicely.." 

He grabs a handful of Valentine's hair, pulling his face up so he could watch him come undone. 

The vampire whines and opens his mouth to protest but instead lets out a whimpery moan, feeling Neighthan begin to push in the rest.

Once fully in, the unicorn wraps his arm around Val's waist and slowly starts to move. He still wanted to be careful like he usually was. Valentine nods, letting him know he's okay. Neighthan rolls his hips forward and begins to go at a faster pace, conflicting a moan from his boyfriend.

"Sh-shit.." The vampire pushes his hips back, letting out another shaky moan.  
"G-go harder." 

Neighthan pulls out half way and re-angles himself, pushing back in with a harder thrust. Val gasps and tenses up, not expecting it. 

"God you're so tight.." He continues at the hard pace, letting go of Valentine's hair. The unicorn uses his free hand to grabs his length, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

Valentine arches his back, bucking his hips against his hand. "Ahnn..~" He squirms, burying his face into his arms. 

Neighthan tsks, grabbing a handful of his dyed hair. "If I'm the one making you make that noise, I want to hear it as well~" He taunts, pulling Val back up.

"L-lay me on my back th-then." Valentine retorts, huffing as he looks back at him. "You're the one that wanted my face down on the seat."

"Yknow-" Neighthan grabs the vampire's wrists, pulling his arms behind him. "I may not like being rough with you, but that attitude is getting really fucking annoying."

"Guess you'll just have to fuck it out of me."

The unicorn roughly thrusts his hips foward at that comment, hearing Val sharply inhale. He pulls his arms back by his wrists, having him up on his knees.

Neighthan gets close to his ear, "You're gonna regret saying that.." he says softly, sending chills down the vampire's spine.

He stops for a moment, "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Neighthan asks, making sure Val wasn't in pain or anything.

"No, I'm really enjoying this." Valentine smiles slightly, finding it cute how concerned he was.

The hybrid pulls out slowly and snaps his hips back into him. Valentine gasps, a soft whine following after. Neighthan continues the rough pace, light slapping of skin against skin could be heard. 

Valentine squirms and pushes his hips back, whimpering as the unicorn went on. Suddenly he yelps, his body stiffening when Neighthan touches that spot.

"Right there?" He asks. He pins the vampire's arms against his back and pushes him back down against the seat. 

He goes faster, repeatedly hitting his prostate. Val gets louder, his moans getting higher in pitch as his eyes roll into the back of his head. The car starts to rock back and forth, both of them panting in unison. 

Valentine tried to talk but couldn't form any words. He felt dizzy but in a good way, a knot slowly forming in his stomach.

Neighthan groans, feeling the similar knot but not wanting it to end so soon. Using his free hand, he begins to stroke Valentine's length so he'd cum first.

Val gasps, his back arching from the extra pleasure. He clenches up around Neighthan, making shiver from how tight he was. 

His thrusts became sloppy and erratic, eager for his release. Valentine whines, that knot being tugged.

"F-fuck I'm gonna c-cum.." He says softly, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Neighthan huffs, letting out a low moan in agreement. He moves his hand faster, still determined to make his boyfriend cum before him. 

He gets closer to him, licking from his shoulder to his neck. He suddenly bites down on Valentine's pale neck, breaking the skin. He squirms and rolls his hips back against Neighthan's, not expecting the bite but enjoying the sudden pain. 

"Shit-" Neighthan curses, that sudden move setting off his orgasm. He squeezes the base of Val's length as he rutts his hips, making him cum as well.

They both shake and moan, Valentine making a mess of Neighthan's hand as he came while the unicorn rides out his high. They collapsed in the back seat, both of them being a mess of blood, sweat and cum.


End file.
